


【DC】【正义联盟及相关】字母歌

by Bond_Sevensins



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bond_Sevensins/pseuds/Bond_Sevensins
Summary: 我的英雄们是如此优秀强大而善良





	【DC】【正义联盟及相关】字母歌

**Author's Note:**

> 多世界观
> 
> 而TA们不属于我。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

▼A

Another（其他）  


“你看 在这个世界，我们贫穷，我们是奴隶。”

“这个世界，我们的父母从未相遇，我们根本没有出生。”

“这儿，世界在一场核战争中毁灭了。”

“这儿，没有一条鱼敢于跨上陆地。”

“而这个世界……卧槽！我们的画风好好看啊？？”

“真的真的！？好嫉妒他们啊啊啊啊！！！”  
  


☺B

Bad Joke（冷笑话）  


“讲个笑话，”

任务结束后他们准备返程。当戴安娜走向标枪号时，几个路人开始窃窃私语，还脸上带笑，“会飞的人要坐飞机了。”

亚马逊女神还没来得及反驳，便有几分清风扑在头顶。

“讲个笑话，”鹰女缓缓降下，并拿起手边放在报废汽车上的破魔锤。

“会走路的人坐汽车。”

在路人耸肩的身影中，鹰女和戴安娜坐上了飞机，且一同吃起了标枪号上冷藏的冰激凌。  
  


C

❀cajole（哄骗）  


“布鲁斯~”

“Bats~”

“我的朋友。我的骑士，我的黑夜和月光。我最深的恐惧和信任，我……”

“你给我住口。”

布鲁斯抬手时小镇男孩趁机握住了他被皮革包裹的手指。

“我保证，”在蝙蝠开口前超人抢着说道，“不会再有比这次再高的战损了。”

说罢他眨眨眼，而蝙蝠侠威胁地冲他呲了呲牙。  
  


D

☠damnation（罚入地狱）  


恶魔曾经从天而降。

他看着自己曾捧起鲜花又紧握长矛的手，在破晓时想起他和他的眼睛。

“再也没有了。”

熹微的光中他自顾自地唠叨。

然后他埋下头，将手指深深插进银色的发丝里，神经质地颤抖着。

（电影）  
  


E

☇ ephemeral（朝生暮死）  


红色的闪电飞驰而来，停在两人面前时还牛逼哄哄地掐腰。

“找我啥事？”

然后他放下手，年轻的脸上显得有些愕然：“我…我知道。可你们说的是另一个宇宙，对吧？我会的，我会小心卢瑟的。”

他犹豫了一会，没忍住似的开口说：“可是你们不能因为这就老把我当小孩看。我的意思是……成为英雄总是会有所牺牲，没法避免的。你们都应该比我理解啊。”

“啊，没事的没事的！”他赶忙摩挲着黑衣骑士的后背，“我知道我知道，我会小心的，我有分寸。”然后他挺直了背，把头仰得老高，“这是当然！我不仅是圆桌骑士的一员，我还要烙上自己的标志！就在桌上！就在这里！”

沉默。

“酥皮？”

接着他被两个人紧紧拥抱，还有点不知所措。

“这不是那个宇宙，一切都会好的。”

他半跪下来，试着回抱挨在冰冷石碑前的二人。  
  


F

 ி feature（特征）

“汇报吧，露易丝记者！”

“没问题。

据我所知大都会人民都能侃，且话多。

中心城人…好吧，他们都很坦率（有时候也很可爱）。

而哥谭居民的特征最为明显。他们大多都闷骚，傲娇，且有不得了的头脑。

最主要的是闷骚。”

“请你注意措辞，露易丝记者！你把咱同事都逗笑了！”

“我知道你在陈述事实，别笑了克拉克！给我停下！”

（正义联盟动画）  
  


G

☀ grim（冷酷）  


“我是不是哪里冒犯了他？”

“他总是不肯接受我的帮助。我知道也许确实是我考虑得不够周全，几乎每次我们开始吵架都是因为计划不够谨慎。可……”

那双手不自觉地捏紧了杯子，又赶忙松开。

“他有那么多次没知会我就去冒险。明明是他说计划要严格执行，我……”

他抬头，看着面前的一老一少。

“对不起，我说太多了。”

而他还是低下头，连卷毛都蔫蔫地垂着。

“也许他一直都没把我…”

“你说啥咧！”罗宾忍无可忍地跳了起来，一脸的难以置信，“他每次看你的眼神可都发着光呢！”

于是阿尔弗雷德把一盘小甜饼都推给傻在原地的小镇男孩，哼着小曲走向厨房。  
  


H

⋛ homophonic（谐音）  


“People are afraid , master Bruce.”

“What？People Alfred？？ What are you talking about？”  
  
  


I

# imprudent（鲁莽）

“…所以到最后你们绕了一圈，还是把那个白胖子抓回来啦？”卡拉托着腮帮。

而她面前的四位成年人点了点头。

“讲真，要不是箭害我俩出来守门，怕还发现不了女猎手跟问者，这一出也就不会发生了。”

 “嗨，又是我的锅啦？”绿箭举起双手， “你才是那个揍了他的人好吗？”

“骂自己可以，骂对方就不行。人啊，不知道是怎么想的。”女猎手吸着罐里的果汁，好像没看见金丝雀和绿箭握起的小手。“晚上看电影去吗？问？”

问者捂住头，看着一旁被横喂狗粮的卡拉，小声嘟囔了句“好。”

（正联动画第四季第6集）  
  


J

♪jazz  


Am I Blue~

Am I Blue~

Ain't these tears in these eyes telling you~

Am I Blue~

You'll be too……

I said if this plans with your man~  


戴安娜和克拉克坐在屏幕前，不知何时手里多了一张小手绢。

“他是歌坛的布鲁斯！”戴安娜说。

“他是歌坛的布鲁斯。”克拉克接过小手帕，擦了擦眼角的眼泪。

怎么回事，听过蝙蝠侠唱歌的人都这个样子吗？？？  


（歌坛来自弹幕）

av2666997  
  
  


K

knight（骑士）  


布鲁斯骑在马背上的身影在摇曳的空气中渐行渐近。

他一身黑衣，海色的双眼却在黄沙大漠中闪着太阳的光和热。他不去摆动皮靴上滚动的马刺，而是轻抚马鬃，再握紧缰绳。蝙蝠转转毡帽黑色的帽檐，继而向他们颔首致意。

超人的红披风在黑夜的微风中静静漂着。

皎洁的月光下克拉克莫名想起绿灯对他讲述的那次时空旅行。他们回到了西部时代，跟某个操控时间的反派干了一架，最后成功归来。

而现在蝙蝠侠就站在不远的滴水兽上，不言不语。

他忽然满脑子都是大漠中布鲁斯的模样。

他是不是像牛仔转枪一样把玩着他的飞镖？是不是真的像牛仔那样，一挥手便用绳索套住了快马加鞭想要逃走的坏家伙？是不是像所有西部电影中的英雄那样从马背上一跃而下， 成为了镇上传说样的丰碑？

脑补过度的克拉克盯着蝙蝠，这次轮到他看他的眼神变得闪闪发光。

骑士可真不是白当的呀。  
  


L

░ latent（隐含）  


“你在战争中是做什么的？为什么会来到这？”

“…我的任务不能让人知道。可是……”

试图反抗的憋气。

“我是个间谍，是敌军的阴影。我有虚假的身份，一旦被发现我们的战局就会失去先机。”  


“……你需要伪装一下。是的，就是这样。”他举起手，不动声色地咳了咳。

“天，你真美啊。”

风雪染白了他们的头发。  


“去吧，再多去跟他说两句。勇敢点，努力再往前看。”

“为什么，戴？”男人有些虚弱地问，“我不能，起码现在…”

“你还在为之愧疚的是一些看不见的，毫无必要的东西。”她歪头，一副恨铁不成钢的样。然后微笑着用那只既能拿起鲜花又能扭断骨头的手轻抚布鲁斯的胸口。

“而真正重要的东西也一样，眼睛是看不见的。”  


她坐了下来，仔细聆听着表盘中齿轮的声响。

（wondersteve）  
  


M

 ☌ murmur（呢喃）  


吾儿。

当你出生的那一刻起 ，整个氪星都低语着你的名字 卡尔·艾尔。

吾儿，我无法看着你一天天长大。你将不得不再临一个陌生的世界，承担所有苦难并一一战胜它们，而我无法陪伴在你身边。

我们的标志有所意指，字母蜿蜒如同河流。你是新生的火种，将会为我们毁灭的家乡留下最后的遗产。

我们知道你会谨慎使用自己强大的力量，即使克制它们需要经受痛楚。但你不必独自承担，真正的胜利是你背后披挂的希望。

终有一刻我的生命将抵达终点。而你  将永世长存。   
  
  


N

✘ nemesis（天谴）

“卢瑟长不出头发是有原因的。”

“同意。”

“祝他的毛囊永世长眠。”  
  
  


O

☍ operatic（验光师）  


克拉克心跳快得要死。

“该你了克拉克。”身后的吉米催着，“你怎么了？”

小镇男孩咽了咽口水，艰难地摇头。

他站在体检的队伍里，看着面前即将给他测视力的验光师局促了那么一会。

“眼镜摘了。”戴着口罩的验光师低头在纸上刷刷写着。

“能不能…”

还没等克拉克说完，验光师便腾一下站起，风似的将眼镜瞬间拿走。当年轻人下意识地紧闭上眼睛时，有人把他的头一把按在验光仪前。还没等克拉克睁开眼时，验光就已经结束了。

“什么？？？”克拉克晕头转向地问，“就，就这样？”

“想必您现在属于重度近视。”而验光师非常不走心地拨拉了几下可怜兮兮的眼镜，“不过眼镜度数正合适。”

“我……”

验光师抬起头，用食指勾下了口罩。

“阿尓弗……！？”

“好了，您可以去检查下一个项目了。”老先生假模假样地拍了几下手，把眼镜架在他高挺的鼻梁上。

“克拉克少爷。”  
  


P

☝privacy（隐私）  


“你这样的女人我倒见过几个。”

她回头，涂抹着深红的嘴唇勾起一抹微笑。

“人们对小男孩的看法一点都没错，他们生来便不懂得什么是分享。”

小男孩？？！韦恩想。小男孩？？！

夸夸其词，还不是跟以前我见过得……

他点开卢瑟的秘密档案。

……超人类，1918，老照片，小男孩。

……

叽瑟斯克如哎斯。

布鲁斯韦恩瘫倒在椅子上，几十年来也未曾有过的震惊冲击着他。

玩脱了。  


“布鲁斯，你为什么捂着脸？”下下次见面时戴安娜看着他，一脸的莫名其妙。

（电影）  
  


Q

? question（问题）  


当同样的问题在那晚出现第二次的时候，他终于不得不要回答了。

而问者还是沉默了会，并像开始那样将头扭到一边。

“为什么？”女猎手问着。

世界上数一数二的聪明人不知为何傻乎乎打了一招直球。

他陪女猎手为报仇疯了一把。却在最后关头告诉她，这并不是她想要的结果。

“因为我……喜欢你。”  


  


今夜月色真美。  


  


（正联动画第三季19集）  
  


  


R

rooster（公鸡）

“……啦……”

“起……&*&%￥#”

一道飞驰的红影在眼前乱窜。

克拉克翻了个身，昨天的苦战让他实在太累了。

他本以为自己躺在家里的小床上，短暂睁眼的一瞬才看到戴安娜和布鲁斯似乎都横七竖八仰在身边。

怎么回事……

困倦让他再次合上眼。世界陷入黑暗前那道红影又在眼前转悠开了。

“起床辣！”他努力地在克拉克耳边吼。

“妈……”

克拉克无助地开口：“家里的鸡又开始叫了……”

沃利难受地掐腰。

叫人起来开个庆功宴就这么难吗？说好的一天狂欢呢？

他摇摇头，帮克拉克盖上了一条小被子。  
  


S

☂sorrow（悲伤）  


“可是……克……”

“坚守阵地，卡拉。”超人静静漂着，语气严肃又悲伤。

“我们都指望你了。”

她仰视着他转身离开，低头却感到了蹿上鼻尖的酸涩。

她想着叫不出口的名字，想着无法相认的亲人。沉重的责任忽然压在了她的肩上，而她甚至无法再在他面前多说一句挽留的话。

那双蔚蓝的眼睛闪着微光，终归转了开去。

（正联动画第四季结局篇）  
  


T

©translate（翻译）  


去看正义联盟那天晚上，我和基友站在电影院大厅。我看着大幅海报上每个人称号，心里开始犯嘀咕。

“你说哈，”我开始小声逼逼，“大家译名里面几乎都有一个侠字，有时候乍一听好中二啊嘿嘿嘿（。）”

基友看了我一眼，仿佛在看什么失了智的低龄儿童。

“那你说吧，”她说，“要不叫神奇女人？”

我呼吸一滞。

“说来好像也是……”我琢磨了琢磨，“你说要给老爷翻译成蝙蝠人，好像也不是一般的猥琐……”

她使劲锤了锤我的肩膀，我俩爆笑起来。

而候场室的同学刹那间都开始看着我们俩，眼神之怜悯仿若我们的生命即将走到尽头。

我俩停住笑，僵硬地转过身去。

  
  


U

 ☟ unchallenged（无敌的）  


“请你把氪石收起来，蝙蝠先生。”戴安娜护着克拉克说。  
  


V

☽ vagrancy（流浪）  


“你要相信我，约翰。”

火星猎人高举双手，而绿灯在步步逼近。

“这不是我干的，凶手另有其人。”

“这话对你自个儿说去吧。”约翰回答，“人类好像不怎么接受你的融入，也怨不着他们。”

琼斯退到了墙角。

“毕竟你只是个外乡人，还被母星无限放逐了。”

“约翰！”神奇女侠在一旁不满地唤道。

另一个来自外星的约翰沉默了一会，最终将手放低：“我愿意跟你们回去调查。”

“哼。”绿灯冷冷地说，“最好如此。”

然后他迅速飞近，打掉火星人等待铐子的双手。

“别忘了你可是被放逐在地球，你的母星会同意的。”

然后他转过身，看着一众围观行人。

“现在，你们还有哪个对他不爽的吗？”

  
  


W

♞whinny（马嘶）  


“青年人啊。”坐在风雪中微眯眼睛的老人唤。

他转过头。

“这是要去哪？”

黑马在他的抚摸下顺从地嘶鸣两声。

“海边，港口。”他嘶哑着回答。

而老人慢慢砸了咂嘴，好似没听见似的。

“你有几天没合过眼啦？青年人？”

黑马低头开始喝水。而他摘下风镜，呼出一口氤氲的白雾。

“我不是青年人了，先生。”他望向远处灰蒙蒙的山丘。

“啥？”老人咧嘴笑起来，一颗牙都没有剩下。

他揉了揉眼睛。

“天越来越黑啦，青年人。”老头颤巍巍柱起拐，无视了布鲁斯想要扶他一把的手。

“你可别找不着路了。”

老人慢慢走下山去。而黑马甩了甩头，鼻尖依旧沾满细雪。

（电影）  
  


X.

 ✄ xenophobia（排外）  


俩人扯皮撤了半天，黑夜骑士最终爆发了。

“滚出我的哥谭！”蝙蝠侠咆哮。  


“可能是因为你的制服实在太鲜艳。”闪闪拍着蓝大个的肩膀，“加油，下次你一定能做到。”  
  


  


Y

☾ yawn（哈欠）  


“救命啊啊啊！”

深夜时基地忽然爆发一阵杀猪般的嚎叫。

布鲁斯从座位上惊醒，迷糊间看到亚瑟正拿着他的大鱼叉对一道红影追杀不停。

“怎么着了这是？”不知何时飘来的克拉克揉着眼睛。

戴安娜穿着睡衣，嫌弃地望着两个头脑没有发育完全的男婴在基地跑来跑去。

“……可能是因为亚瑟一打哈欠，巴里就把手指放在他嘴里。”维克多更是一脸冷漠。

“我今天一定要把你这作死的猫饼治改了，巴里艾伦，你信不信？”亚瑟咆哮着。

克拉克也打了个哈欠。

且在打哈的空档，他制止了逃亡的巴里将手放在他嘴里的企图。

他现在已经开始有些想加入亚瑟的捕捉野生作死精团队了。  
  


  


Z

✲zero（零度）  


“我饿了。”戴安娜说。

“……我也是。”巴里也说。

“吃的都在厨房。你们去吧，我……”

布鲁斯还没说完，就感觉自己瞬移到了厨房的靠椅上。各种各样的食物几十秒钟内在他的面前堆成小山，而亚瑟‘砰’一声拍在餐桌上的生鱼是糟乱结束的信号。

“哦不好意思。”他快速把大鱼放在桌下，“手误。”

“外边冷，我给你们热了牛奶。”嘴唇上带着一圈牛奶的戴安娜小跑过来，把杯子们一股脑放在大家眼前。

“我……”维克多转过身。

几人诚恳地看着他的脸。

“能吃，怎么不能吃。”他老老实实地坐了下来，“我喜欢好吃的东西。”

“维克都坐下了，你就更别跑。”克拉克拽着滑走的布鲁斯，再次把他提溜到椅子上摁好，顺毛。

“阿福！”巴里冲路过的老管家使劲挥手，“你要不要吃点东西！”

“不必担心我艾伦先生。”管家和善地笑着，并举起手中的牛奶，“玩的开心，布鲁斯老爷。”

韦恩先生咽下了向阿福求助的荒唐想法。

一家之主清了清嗓子，说道：“我喝不惯牛……”

“助眠的，牛奶是。”戴安娜坦诚地盯着他。

“……”韦恩先生同时放弃了起身去拿咖啡杯的冲动。

“每年圣诞妈都会做好些好吃的给我，现在我想起了家里。”克拉克幸福地和巴里一起狼吞虎咽，“咱们今年一起去我家过节好不好？”

“好的呀！”巴里欢呼。

“可以带几瓶好酒！”亚瑟仰头笑着，“夫人的手艺一定不赖吧？”

“这还用说……”

而戴安娜闻言也露出孩子气的笑容。

“哦拜托~维克！！”

喧闹中布鲁斯的嘴角紧了紧，微不可闻地叹了口气。

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯？”

他回过神来，发现所有的人都在盯着他看。

“好不好吗？”克拉克笑得露出小虎牙，蔚蓝的眼睛眨了几下。

明明窗外刮着凛冽的寒风，可现在他呆在这间冒着傻气的厨房里。却觉得自己在飞速融化。

说不，说……

“好。”他说。

“耶！！”巴里站起来，“你一定要记得把阿福带去呀！！”

“好。”韦恩说。

“有没有吉他？有没有吉他？我要弹一段了……”

“你有口福了。”克拉克笑着，轻抚上布鲁斯遍布伤疤的脊背。

在亚瑟的撒欢声中，布鲁斯低头轻笑了一声。  


（电影）  
2018.8.20


End file.
